my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic School Bus
The Magic School Bus is a children's animated TV show made by Scholastic and Nelvana. It was produced from 1994-1997. Storyline Miss Frizzle and her class would take crazy field trips based on the scientific subject of the day. At the end of the show, viewers would call the producer to talk about the day's episode. TV Show Intro See Also * The Magic School Bus Rides Again Sound Effects Used NOTE: This show mostly makes heavy use of the Cartoon Trax Volume 1 and Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, along with a few occasional The Premiere Edition Volume 1, The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, BBC Sound Effects Library - Original Series and Warner Bros. Sound Effects Library effects. *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057902 *Hollywoodedge, Bats Squeal High Pitc TE012901 *Hollywoodedge, Bell Tower ClassicT PE191201 (Heard once in "Gets Swamped".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 *Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 (Heard once in "Blows its Top".) *Hollywoodedge, Cat Yowls Pain CRT012604 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007/Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 *Hollywoodedge, Decending Gong Hit CRT015808 *Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT057802 (Heard twice in "Gets Lost in Space".) *Hollywoodedge, High Pitch Moose Cal CRT013101 *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Squeak CRT049302 (Heard once in "Goes on Air".) *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 (Heard twice in "In the Haunted House".) *Hollywoodedge, Highpitch Chimes CRT015401 *Hollywoodedge, Highpitch Chimes CRT015403 *Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 *Hollywoodedge, Long Stretch Pop CRT049308 *Hollywoodedge, Long Tire Skid CRT055202 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 (Heard once in "Getting Energized".) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Fly Buzz Annoying So CRT010201 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (Heard once in "Cracks a Yolk".) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 (First heard in "Gets Lost in Space".) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501/Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL/Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "All Dried Up".) *Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 *Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 *Hollywoodedge, Small Gong Scrape CRT048701 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once in "Getting Energized".) *Hollywoodedge, Spooky Reverberant CRT029403 (Heard once in "In the Haunted House".) *Hollywoodedge, Strong Airy Suction CRT018404 (Heard once in "For Lunch".) *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Dry Rumbles PE050901 (Heard once in "Kicks Up a Storm".) *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing heard once in a very low volume in "For Lunch".) *Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Space PE194501 (Heard once in "Goes Upstream".) *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 (Heard once in "Gets Planted".) *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 (Heard once in "Cold Feet".) *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - FAST PASS BY, LONG *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE 01 *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - SHORT DIVE 02 *Sound Ideas, ARROW, CARTOON - ARROW SWIZZLE IN *Sound Ideas, AUTO, VOLKSWAGEN - PULL UP, STOP, SHUT OFF, *Sound Ideas, BAT - CHIRPS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BELL, BIG - BIG BONG *Sound Ideas, BIG BEN - CHIMING AND STRIKING 1 O'CLOCK (Heard once in "Wet All Over".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, HAWK - SINGLE HAWK SCREECHING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - SINGLE CALLS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRDS, JUNGLE - AFTERNOON JUNGLE BIRDS CALLING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard once in "For Lunch", "Wet All Over" and "Cold Feet".) *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "All Dried Up".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard several times in "Blows Its Top".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "For Lunch".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in "Going Batty" and "Cold Feet".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING *Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - BIG ANVIL HIT *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH (Heard once in "Meets Molly Cule".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - RICOCHET TWANG 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WATER - BIG DIVING SPLASH, SPORTS (Heard once "In the Arctic".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, LONG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, MEDIUM 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: SHORT FLUTTER 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, COMICAL *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL (Heard several times in "Hops Home".) *Sound Ideas, CATAPULT, CARTOON - CATAPULT FIRE *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - ELECTRONIC CLOCK ALARM BUZZING (Heard once in "Out of This World".) *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CANS - FALLING CANS *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - CRAZY BASS DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 01 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH *Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH 01/02 *Sound Ideas, CROWD, CARTOON - SMALL ANGRY MALE CROWD (Heard once in "Getting Energized".) *Sound Ideas, DOOR, METAL - JOE'S METAL DOOR: UNLATCH 02 *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 01 (H-B) *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - SKIP'S HANDLE OPEN *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - SLAM CLOSED WITH RATTLE *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - SQUEAKY CLOSE *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - SQUEAKY OPEN *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - SHORT CRACKLES *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 *Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC, ALARM - CONSTANT RINGING, SIREN 01 (Heard once in "Goes Upstream".) *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - LARGE EXPLOSION 01 (H-B) *Sound Ideas, FALL, BODY - BODY FALL ON FLOOR, HUMAN 01 *Sound Ideas, FALL, BODY - BODY FALL ON FLOOR, HUMAN 02 *Sound Ideas, FROG - BULLFROG CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - THROAT GARBLE, SHORT *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - THROAT GARBLE, MEDIUM *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - SQUEALING: CHILD (Heard once in ""Getting Energized".) *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BASEBALL HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 02 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW HEAD KONK AND ZIP *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SHRILL BILP *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - BABOO MAGIC 02 (Heard once in "Cold Feet".) *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - SINGLE MAGIC WAND HIT (Heard once in "Get Ready, Set, Dough!".) *Sound Ideas, MOTOR, CARTOON - GENERATOR START UP *Sound Ideas, MOSQUITO - BUZZING, ANIMAL, INSECT *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - POOF 01 *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - HOYT'S POP *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - PAPER BAG BURST *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP (Heard once in "Kicks Up a Storm" and "Meets Molly Cule".) *Sound Ideas, RADIO, TUNING - RADIO STATIC, POPS AND WHINES *Sound Ideas, RATCHET, CARTOON - SHORT LEVER RATCHET *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 (Heard once in "Blows its' Top", "Out of This World", "Wet All Over" and "In a Beehive".) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - LONG SHELL SCREAM RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 *Sound Ideas, ROBOT, MOTOR - ROBOT SERVO MOTOR 02 (Heard once in "Out of This World".) *Sound Ideas, ROLLER COASTER - ROLLER COASTER: PASS BY, SCREAMS, AMUSEMENT PARK (Heard once in "Getting Energized".) *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, SHORT *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, SHORT *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT (Heard once in "Kicks Up a Storm".) *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - AQUA GUN SUPER BURST *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - ROCKET BLAST OFF WITH FIZZLE *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SPACE SHIP START AND RUN *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR 05 (Heard once in "In the Haunted House".) *Sound Ideas, SKID, AUTO - AUTO PULL UP AND SKID TO STOP, TIRE *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BENT SKID *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SHORT SKID (Heard once briefly in "Cold Feet".) *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 01 (Heard once in "Kicks Up a Storm".) *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 *Sound Ideas, SPACE, ZAP - RISING ZAP, GUN, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION (Heard once in "Gets Lost in Space".) *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - LONG MUD POUR (Heard once in "Butterfly and the Bog Beast".) *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - SINGLE RUB SQUEAK 01 *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - SINGLE RUB SQUEAK 02 *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - SINGLE RUB SQUEAK 03 *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - PLASTIC MAN STRETCH, REVERSE (Heard once in "In the Haunted House" in a high pitch.) *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Heard once in "Cold Feet".) *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE ROPE SWISH 01 *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE ROPE SWISH 02 *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE SWISH *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - LONG AIR BY (Heard once in "Kicks Up a Storm" and "Rocks and Rolls".) *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - DISTANT THUNDER ROLL, WEATHER 01 (Heard once in "Kicks Up a Storm".) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - DISTANT THUNDER ROLL, WEATHER 02 (Heard once in "Kicks Up a Storm".) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (H-B) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (H-B) (Heard once in "In the Haunted House".) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, CARTOON - CRASHY TRAIN STOP 01 *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - FAST TWANGS, SHORT *Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - MEDIUM SPLASH, CARTOON, *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 01 (Heard once in "Kicks Up a Storm".) *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 03 (Heard once in "Kicks Up a Storm".) *Sound Ideas, WEATHER - THUNDER CRASH 01 (Heard numerous times in "In the Haunted House.") *Sound Ideas, WEATHER - THUNDER CRASH 04 (Heard once in "Kicks Up a Storm.") *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN *Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, WOBBLE, CARTOON - SAW BLADE WOBBLE, SHORT *Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG REVERBERANT HOWL, ANIMAL (Heard once in "In the Haunted House".) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (This sound is mainly used in a wide selection of episodes, just like for Dragon Tales.) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - CRAZY UP 01 *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN (Heard once in "Cold Feet".) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP (Heard once in "Cold Feet".) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP Image Gallery The Magic School Bus/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Shows That Use High Pitch Moose Cal